Guess Who's Coming to Conclusions
by OverlyDramatic
Summary: It's an awkward thing to meet your exwife's new family. oneshot, drabble.


Well, here I am, writing this intead of working on FoF. Ah well, I know I can't update until I get this out of my system, so I might as well get it over with. I've never written in a male perspective before, so I don't know how it will turn out. And as the character is fairly obscure, he may be OOC (but hopefully his obscurity makes that less obvious).

**Disclaimer: Don't own the episode, don't own the show. Don't own much of anything, really. **

I was not looking forward to the visit. Of course I wanted to see my daughters, and I could probably stay friendly with Nora, but . . .who wants to meet their ex-wife's husband and kids? But I steeled myself, plastered on a smile, and rang the doorbell. When my daughters greeted me, I couldn't help but wrap them up in a hug. Despite my preoccupation with work, I really had missed them. I spent the first few minutes talking with Lizzie and Casey, before my eldest disappeared into the kitchen with an offhanded insult for her elder stepbrother. I sat in confused amusement when Edwin introduced himself and his business proposition. I'm sorry, but a game about gas is a little . . . frightening. When George entered the room, everything became . . . awkward, but we managed to settle into some form of conversation until I offered my car as a distraction. It seemed to put everyone in a better mood, because who doesn't like fast paced things?

Still, I couldn't help but glance at my watch; important meetings were not missable. I had barely seen Casey, but she was preoccupied, so I settled back for some idle conversation with her stepbrother. Much easier to deal with. Derek seemed to share my sentiments, and the sentiments of most red blooded males; avoid confrontation at all costs. Seeing Nora again put up my defenses, though we managed a friendly greeting, so I focused on Derek to relieve the tension. I could find common ground with him; it was easy conversation. I grew more apprehensive of the time, but that was lost in the confusion at dinner. Slips, spills, firemen; I must say it was quite the interesting experience. Afterwards I managed to stay for a quick pizza before heading out. Shaking my head at the warning glare my daughter shot at Derek, I gathered my things and hurriedly said goodbye, hugging Nora, Casey and Lizzie and slipping Derek my card.

As I sat in silence on my way to the airport, I absently contemplated the memorable night. I managed to survive the evening without embarrassing confrontations and found that I actually liked the Venturis, despite any preconceived ideas I had about them. Nora had looked great, and I realized somewhat bittersweetly that she looked truely happy. My daughters were doing well, and their new family was great. I thought briefly on the mood Casey had been in before dismissing it for other thoughts.

In hindsight, I realized I could almost see something in Derek and Casey, something distracting and not entirely unappealing, though the latter could be debated. Something about the way they bickered, how he loved to see her in awkward situations--his laughter was definitely audible above the shocked silence at the dinner table--reminded me of something. I thought about it as I grabbed my things and checked into the airport, but it didn't hit me until he called, just as I prepared to step on my flight. He was genuinely concerned, and for all his bravado he knew he couldn't hide it. So he extracted a promise, before my guilt set in as he intended and I rushed back. Birds of a feather. We understood each other, if just a little. I tried to focus on this fact during the cab ride, rather than what I would say to my daughter. It was easier, almost, though most would find the thought disturbing. I couldn't help but wonder what I would say when I arrived; how I would explain myself, let my daughters know I really did miss them. Amidst my dread of the coming conversation, I didn't know for sure if my musings were correct until I saw it in my daughter's eyes. That immediate knowing when I hinted Derek's involvement; surprise, but no hint of confusion. Gratitude, and something else, something she probably didn't recognize.

Though I almost backed out of the event multiple times, in the end, I'm glad I went. The visit helped me reconnect with my daughters; I learned new things about them, started to understand them a little better, and met some interesting people while I was at it. I've realized some of the mistakes I made, mistakes I'll be sure not to make again. All I can say, is I hope Derek takes me up on those tickets. We may need to have a little chat about how to treat a woman.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAA**

This was fairly short, really more of a drabble type thing. I'm not quite sure if I like it or not. There's not much description and I had a little troubIe trying to get the perspective to sound like a male would think. I really don't know what I expected; it was one of those things that struck me at 2am. But anyway, ya'll should tell me what you think.


End file.
